Waverly Channing
OOC: I'll miss you, Channing. But you're becoming too perfect Appearance Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Trademark: clothing, I guess. Nothing much to say about my looks. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin. I usually wear my hair down, and I use eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. That's it. I love to design clothes, and I'm a big fan of stuff that clashes. I'll wear a leather jacket, a plaid skirt, and leather boots with my hair up in a high ponytail. Once, I actually came to school in a tutu. So yeah. 'Family' I'll start with my mom, Marcia Channing. She is a professional photographer. Back when we lived in New York, she was constantly snapping shots of models and nature and getting the photos published in glossy NYC magazines. She takes pictures at my dance performances as well. Mom and I do a lot of random things to bond, like people-watch in the park or make crafts in my design studio or just grab drinks from Starbucks. She's fun though. (: My dad's name is Joseph Channing. The cool thing about him is, he works for a talent agency. So basically he works all day with talented kids, trying to get them hooked up in Hollywood. My sister, Alice, and I, can never be signed onto his agency - business policy. But for all of you talented HA students, my dad might be your lucky break. He's really smart, but really competitive when it comes to stuff like family game nights. Heh. Already mentioned her, but my sister is Alice Channing. She's really talented and goes to Hollywood Arts as well. She's like, obsessed with being the center of attention. And being popular. Sometimes I wonder if she's a robot, but then I remember her grades...and her temper. Yikes. We get into some intense fights, but I love her so much. We're like, best friends. And there are only so many times I'll say that. xP 'History' I was born to Marcia Channing, a photographer, and Joseph Channing, a talent agent, on May 23, 1997, at 7:19 AM. As a kid, my family and I lived in New York City. I absolutely adored the hustle and bustle, the performing arts, and the shopping. Since age three, I've known I want to dance with a professional ballet company. I've been classically trained since then. I was sitting in the splits before first grade, and I instantly fell in love with pointe work. Even though I was young, I started learning the dance of the Black Swan from Swan Lake when I was eight! Life in New York was great. Alice and I have always loved fashion. In New York, we'd shop every Sunday and sometimes even make our own clothes with flowy fabric, dye, and lots of glitter. So when Dad's talent agency was relocated to LA, we were nervous but still totally excited to show off our clothes to the West Coast! My sister jumped right into life in California, which was easy for her because she'd been well-known and well-liked back home (Alice is a model and even performed on Broadway twice). Me, as the twelve year old in the picture, took more time to adjust. But once I discovered the boutiques on Rodeo Drive and all of the amazing dance studios, I loved the city, and I still do. I've had a great life so far, and I've no regrets. 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts' Alice, with her phenomenal resume and great acting experience, was the first of us to get accepted to Hollywood Arts. Then last year, I performed a ballet solo in the city and I guess Principal Eikner was at the show, because over the summer I got a call requesting my attendance at the school! I didn't attend right away, though. Once Principal Eikner was replaced as principal with Helen, the re-auditioning process of the old students had to take place first. I was waitlisted. During that time, I designed more clothes and costumes, matured as a dancer and as a person, and dreamed up ways to stand out from my "perfect" older sister once I arrived at HA. Last month I received another call telling me I would be able to start at Hollywood Arts during the month of April. I was so excited! I came here, danced my heart out, designed costumes for tons of shows, and successfully made a name for myself. I'm not just "Alice's sister" anymore, and I'm really proud of that. (: 'Personality' If you want to be my friend, here are some things you need to know. I can be really dramatic. My whole family is, actually. Like, if I were to get a papercut, I'd probably start shouting that I was dying. I dunno. Something inside of me makes all my emotions ten times grander than they really should be. So I'm a total drama queen at times, and I'm really sensitive. Don't insult me, my family, or my best friends; it'll ultimately get you a knife in the back. Another thing, I love to stand out from others. I don't exactly...stop talking. I'm really chatty. Love to talk. But here's the catch. I only talk to people if I sincerely enjoy being in their company. So if I talk to you a lot...congratulations, you're interesting in my eyes. I have lotsa moodswings. One minute I'll be super friendly and the next I'll be totally quiet and snappish. I have a hot, hot, HOT temper. I'm writing this while I feel happy, if you couldn't tell from all the emotes and exclamation points. Because of my mood stuff, I don't trust people that easily, and on a bad day, I come off as dark and secretive, which I kinda am. Before I really open up, I find out if a person will stay with me on the not-so-good days. If you can't handle me at my worst, why stick around at my best? 'Pointless Facts.' *My favorite colors are purple, red, black, and pink. *Pancakes are my absolute favorite food. *I'm a big supporter of the British invasion - both now and in the 20th century. The Beatles, One Direction, Adele, and Coldplay are my favorites. *''Swan Lake'' is the best ballet out there. Don't tell me otherwise. *I would love to dance the roles of Odette/Odile (Swan Lake) and the Snow Queen (The Nutcracker) when I'm older. *I just started taking contemporary ballet along with classical ballet, and I love it. *Dark chocolate and licorice are my favorite candies; I always snack on 'em. *2 is my lucky number. *I am of Welsh, Scottish, and German descent. *Phoebe Adams, Belle Lawson, and Jack Lawson are my best friends. The whole list will be added soon! *People keep asking me why I hate Riley. That's between me and her. Thank you very much. *I love mystery books. 'Pics (:' Waverly001.jpg Waverlybeautiful2.jpg Waverlyrp.jpg Miranda.png Waverlygif.gif waverly002.jpg waverly004.jpg waverly.jpg waverly003.jpg waverlypretty.jpg waverlytheslap.jpg waverlyheart2.jpg waverly3.jpg Icarly-idate-sam-and-freddie-6.jpg Waverly pink.jpg waverly005.jpg waverly006.jpg farewell-miranda.jpg Download.jpg Mirandatonuge.jpg Mirandac.jpg Sam Puckett and Carly Shay 03.jpg Images (1).jpg Mc.jpg Mirandacosgrove12.jpg dreessss.jpg iheartboys.jpg miraaannddayoung.jpg miraandda.jpg mirandaaaaa.jpg sinngg.jpg texxxt.jpg 336413.jpg|Josh, Phoebe, me (: Miranda-Cosgrove-Birthday.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+Makeup+Metallic+Eyeshadow+CVhhvM0K-rYl.jpg SparksFly).jpg Casualmc.jpg Cozzy.jpg Mirandaearings.jpg Mhoodie.jpg Mirandacosgrovvveeee.jpg Mcosgrove.jpg Lilylewis.jpg Mc21pic.jpg Mcccccc.jpg miranda swimsuit.jpg mirandatablescare.jpg carlybedroom.jpg icarlymiranda.jpg krissyandlily.jpg mcphone.jpg mcsinging.jpg mirandacurlyhair.jpg mirandajennettenathan.jpg mirandaserious.jpg Waverly Music Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Waverly Channing